Love is a Prison
by samantha1616
Summary: Caroline is a friend of Gabriel Martin. When she is supposed to be meeting with him and he doesn't show up, she worries. Then Colonel Tavington shows up, and she will find out some very surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction on this site, and for The Patriot. I did change some things, so I'm warning you now. Thanks for reading ahead of time and hope you enjoy this. **

Caroline searched the woods for Gabriel, but he wasn't to be found. Instead she heard heavier, more measured footsteps heading in her direction. In fear that it might be a British soldier, she moved behind a tree. The footsteps came nearer, and nearer, and then stopped. She held her breath, doing her best to not make a sound. Her heart was beating fast with fear and she dared to peak around the tree.

"Hello Miss Caroline. Lovely to see you."

She couldn't see him, and she didn't recognize his voice. He sounded like an older man. Caroline was 17 years of age, and lived on her own, her brother died in battle and her sisters were married. Her father had died was she was a child and her mother was missing now.

Something must have happened to Gabriel Martin. The thought of even the smallest thing happening to him made her panic, even though they're just friends. She liked him more then a friend, but he probably didn't feel the same way.

"Come out, you're safe."

His tone was mocking and she stepped out to find herself facing a man as gorgeous as Gabriel. His forget-me-not colored eyes were cold and cruel, his hair was inside his helmet. He wore the uniform of a British soldier, and she recognized his rank, Colonel. She noticed he had an evil smile, or more of a smirk, on his face. "Who are you?" Was all she could manage. She was scared, no, terrified. He had a hand on his sword as well, so that didn't help.

"I am Colonel Tavington, and you are coming with me."

* * *

She complied without objection, and let him lead her to his horse. She was more of a tomboy then anything, and so she rode horses like a man would. He helped her up, roughly, and she sat like a man. The Colonel shook his head and got up easily, as he's had practice, and urged the horse into a gallop.

Caroline wanted to break down into tears. First she had an argument with Gabriel, and when she finally got him to talk to her again and arranged a meeting with him in their usual place, something happens. She also is being taken who knows where, by a probably cruel man who could and would do who knew what.

She eventually stopped holding it back and started crying, and the Colonel stopped the horse and said, "Stop crying." She didn't. . . She couldn't.

He got down and pulled her down with him. "I said. . . stop crying." She looked at him, and attempted to give him a glare, but failed. He didn't care, and Caroline never expected him to. She tried to run, to go anywhere but there, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He loudly whispered in her ear, "Try that again and I will kill you." She nodded fiercely and he put Caroline back on the horse, even more roughly then before, if that's even possible.

* * *

They arrived at the camp, and despite the fact every fiber of Caroline's being was screaming at her not too, she fell asleep against the Colonel. At first he had growled at her, but eventually he gave up and let her. When they got there, he stopped, woke her and led her inside. She stumbled and almost fell, but the Colonel caught her and forced her to keep moving.

He put her in a room with chairs, and went into another room. She sat down and was soon asleep, and unknown to her, the Colonel was talking the General Cornwallis.

"I found her my Lord." Colonel spoke with mocking respect, and he kept the mocking tone out of his voice. The General nodded and said, "Does she know?"

"Not that I know, sir. I believe not."

"She will have too. Did you harm her?"

"No, my Lord."

The General was content with his answer, and with a simple gesture of his hand, he signaled the Colonel to leave. When he walked out and saw her sleeping again, he figured he had no choice. He picked her up and brought her to a room within the building. It was a bedroom, clean, but hadn't been used in awhile.

He set her on the bed, after pulling back the covers, and he covered her. She seemed comfortable, and so the Colonel left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

A few hours later, the General walked in, and Caroline moved a bit in her sleep at the sound of the door. He walked in and sat beside her on the bed slowly. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my daughter."

* * *

**So... Is it ok? And cliff hangar. . . I think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is longer then Chapter 1 and I hope to update every day, but I might not remember. :P Oh yea, a few characters are in different places, I'm not really following the movie.**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to find herself in a room. She remembered of the night before besides falling asleep against Colonel Tavington. She stood, and saw she was in her clothes from the day before. She stretched and yawned and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said after a slight pause.

Caroline knew that if it was someone important, they would come right in. A semi-young African-American woman came in. "The General has invited you to dinner. You slept late and I was just coming to check on you." The woman was different then the other "slaves" (Caroline didn't like the word but she grew up with it.) Her accent was slightly different, and she didn't try to choose her words carefully. She seemed unharmed so a good family must have had her. _'She seems so familiar. . .' _Caroline thought as the woman went to the closet. "The General had a few dresses brought in, which do you like?"

She walked in and saw three simple dresses and two more elaborate dresses. "I'm guessing that I will have to pick one of the more beautiful dresses?" She asked carefully, and the woman nodded. "Abigail!" Caroline gasped as she realized who she was. Abigail smiled and nodded. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize."

"Pick one for me, if you would." Abigail pulled out the dress on the left. It was a baby blue dress, with pearls. It was like many other's she's seen. She smiled and nodded. "Should look wonderful on you, Caroline."

* * *

She finally finished getting ready with Abigail's help and it was just in time for dinner. She realized something that worried her, and asked Abigail. "Where was Gabriel when you last saw him?" Abigail's eyes darkened for a moment. "Thomas was shot, and Gabriel taken prisoner, I was then taken here, so I don't know what happened then." Caroline was shocked and worried.

Someone knocked and entered. Just a normal soldier. "General Cornwallis is ready for you to join them in the dining hall." Caroline smiled and nodded politely and started to walk towards the soldier, but Abigail stopped her. "One last thing." Abigail put a pearl necklace on her neck, and pushed her gently to the door. She smiled and let the soldier lead the way down the halls. She tried to remember each turn they took, but she was too busy thinking about Gabriel. He could be hurt, or worse, dead. She shook herself mentally to stop thinking about it. The soldier, and Caroline, stopped at some large doors, in which he opened one, and she walked inside. She took it in. Since this was a mansion, the decorations were elaborate, and beautiful.

She paused a few feet past the doorway. "Come. Sit." She looked up at the sound of General Cornwallis's voice. He was looking at her kindly, and motioned her over to a seat... Across from Tavington. She hesitated for a second, but then sat down carefully, looking at the other man there. Cornwallis noticed her gaze drifting to the one man she has not met yet. "This is General O'Hara, his troops are nearby and came to join us for dinner."

Caroline smiled and nodded to him just as dinner was served. It was delicious in appearance, smell, and taste. She smiled and ate along with everyone until she noticed the Colonel was watching her. His expression was she did not like, and so she looked at General Cornwallis as he began to speak.

"What I am about to tell you may shock you, but it is true, and I will do my best to answer any questions you may have. Caroline, you are my daughter." He spoke each word carefully, looking at her only and his gaze never left her face.

"How?"

"When your mother had you she did not want you to suffer if I was to leave for England and so she left me and our house, and gave you to another family. She died soon after because of injuries she had obtained protecting you. I got news of her death soon after, but was told not to see you. You were raised by the family she gave you too and I was sent a letter every few months to know you were alright. I then got a letter that the man had died and the wife was leaving when your brother could take care of you. Soon after he sent a letter saying that his mother had died not gone missing, but he wasn't going to tell you so.

"I then replied saying I wanted to see you but he refused, and then the war started, and you were 16, and your brother went off to fight, and your sister's married long ago. I was sent a letter similar to yours, bearing news of his death. I knew your birthday, the flowers that were delivered were my present to you. Now I have found you, and you're back."

Caroline was completely shocked. She set her fork down with a trembling hand. "I'm- I'm your daughter?" She asked quietly. Cornwallis nodded, and she stood and walked out without another word. Colonel Tavington smirked and Cornwallis glared at him before walking out after her. "Caroline, wait." She stopped and looked at him. "I can show you the letters." She nodded mutely and he led her to his office.

* * *

After having read each letter twice she knew he was telling the truth. She never knew and now... now everything was different. Her mother was from the colonies, and her father from England. Her father was the only family she had left, and he was there, in the same room. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. He walked over and held her gently, not used to doing any fatherly things, as she cried.

"I know this is sudden, and I wanted to tell you and raise you, but I couldn't and now that the war has started, it makes it worse." Caroline could only nod as she let the tears flow. She missed Gabriel, and the thought of not leaving things well off made it worse. "Could-could I go see a friend of mine?"

"Who?"

"Someone I know from my childhood."

After a bit of bargaining, General Cornwallis let her go, but not without an agreement. Colonel Tavington had to go with her. _'This will be hard to do.'_

* * *

**There we go, I believe it's longer. This, I hope turns out to be a good story, and it's my first one ever. :) I know I've said that already, but oh well. And I'm also just writing whatever comes to mind, this isn't planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys, and I have a few stories, but I think this is my favorite, and I have gotten reviews so... I'll do my best to update it often.**

* * *

Colonel Tavington and Caroline rode in the general direction of the Benjamin house. They stuck to the path because Caroline didn't dare show the Colonel any shortcuts. They soon reached the house, and Tavington smiled because he saw what was left. Caroline knew immediately where they were, and she turned to him. "Where were going, I'd advise you not to."

"Why?" Caroline chuckled. "At the sight of a British Soldier, these people will attack you viciously, and the whole town is like this."

"Charles Town?" The Colonel asked. Caroline smiled. "Charles Town."

The Colonel groaned inwardly and weighed the consequences of letting her go there by her self. Her voice stopped his train of thought. "I don't want you to have to go through that, but it is your choice."

"I'll be near here, and I'll be waiting. Don't take all day." He sighed as she rode off... There was something about the way she rode that horse...

* * *

She rode into Charles Town, and turned to where she knew Gabriel's aunt lived. She urged the horse to a slow trot, and then stopped and tied the horse at a post. She went up the stairs quickly, and knocked on her door. Gabriel answered, and Caroline practically tackled him. He held her tight. "Caroline!" He brought her inside, and led her into the room that they were eating in.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt you." She said, but they all stood and hugged her. Once they moved away, she looked at Gabriel's father, Benjamin Martin. She almost asked him what had happened, but Caroline did not want to upset him. She nodded to everyone. "I can't stay."

Gabriel looked at her, "Why not?" Caroline looked at everyone. "Colonel Tavington was ordered to come with me, I left him near your home. I have to leave now to get back before night."

Benjamin's calm demeanor left him as his face became a mask of rage. "He's the one who..." Caroline said, but stopped herself as Gabriel tensed up at the mention of his name. "You cannot follow me back, any of you. I... I will get into a lot of trouble with Colonel Tavington. He could do anything, and he will." She left it at that. They weren't happy but nodded in agreement, and each gave her a hug in turn.

Their aunt handed her Susan and she held her tight. "Be good for me, I'll see you soon, promise." She handed her back after kissing the top of her head.

* * *

She rode back, a blanket laying across her lap. The Colonel made a face. "It took you that long to _buy a blanket_?" Caroline resisted snapping at him, and kept her tone even as she replied, "I was visiting some friends, and they gave it to me." Not entirely a lie, the family gave her a bit of money to buy the blanket from someone.

She went past him on the horse, but he rode in front of her. "I know you're lying."

* * *

**A/N: So... There we go XD Review so I know how well I did. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm a bit tired, and I plan to make this one longer than my others, with more detail. I almost wanted to delete the story, butttttt I didn't.**

* * *

Caroline walked around with Abigail, who showed her where different things were located inside the General's home. She smiled as Abigail made a face behind a soldiers back. Colonel Tavington rounded a corner, and Caroline ran into him. "Watch it!" He hissed. Caroline cringed, and Abigail just lead her away. The young woman had no idea what happened with Caroline near the Martin's old home.

It was time to tell her. Once they got inside, Caroline went to a secluded area, where no one would hear. "Abby." She said, cutting of the woman before she had a chance to speak. Abigail shut her mouth and looked at her, her expression softening at the expression on her face. "Yes?" She asked. "You need to know something." Abigail motioned for her to speak.

* * *

_"I know you're lying." The Colonel said, not even making a move to speak to her face. "And how is that?" Caroline replied. "I can tell when anyone is lying Caroline." He moved his horse to cut her off, smoothly enough not to spook her horse. "Colonel, that is absurd, I saw some friends, and they gave the blanket to me." He looked at her then. "Who were the friends?" The Colonel asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to hide his curiosity. Caroline met his eyes and smiled sweetly, "Some old friends, no one you need concern yourself about. They are Loyalists." The Colonel could tell she was hiding something, but he said nothing further. _

_They rode in silence until they entered the forest where the Colonel spoke up again. "What are you going to do know that you know that General Cornwallis is your father?" It was actually a real innocent question, and the Colonel had no idea what made him ask. "I don't know, to be honest. I guess I have to be more of a lady." _

_The Colonel smiled, and since Caroline couldn't see it, he chuckled. Caroline was confused. She knew how cruel he was, his nickname the "Butcher" was a good indication. However, here he was, being relaxed. He slowed his horse, then stopped and held up a hand, as was habit. Caroline knew what it meant and stopped, and said nothing. "Ambush!" He yelled, just as 10 men jumped out of the trees, one being... "Benjamin Martin." Caroline said in surprise. The Colonel smiled, "I knew I would see you sometime. What a nice surprise."_

_Caroline tensed, as everyone pointed guns at the Colonel. Benjamin paid no heed to the Colonel, instead, he walked over and helped Caroline down from her own horse. What she did next she would regret, as well as be grateful for. . . ._

_She punched him square in the jaw._

_Benjamin Martin knew that Caroline preferred the actions of a Man, not a lady. What he didn't know, however, was that she could hit that hard. She had put up a fight, especially when the Colonel started to fight. She knew what to do, however the Colonel seemed to protect her. Benjamin thought this unusual, since he was known for being cruel, even to women and children._

_Both Caroline and Tavington had their hands tied, then that rope tied to a post, so the couldn't escape. Benjamin regretted doing this to Caroline, her being a lady, but she had proven more then once she was going to fight. Caroline sighed, and glanced at the Colonel, who was watching her. They made eye contact, and she was the first to look away, but Tavington's gaze lingered for a few more seconds. She wondered why she had seen a concerned look on his face._

_Two men walked over to them, and one untied the rope leading from Caroline's wrists to the post, and grabbed her and led her to another spot. The other man did the same to Tavington, and they tied them to another post, this time with their wrists behind their back, and a post slipped in between them. They were both on their knees. Benjamin knew he would regret treating Caroline like this._

_He stood in front of them. He looked at both of them. They were glaring at him, but only one had another emotion. Concern. Tavington glanced at Caroline, and Benjamin realized that something was going on._

_He was starting to loose his temper. After relentless questions neither Tavingtion nor Caroline had given him that information he wanted. Benjamin looked at Caroline. "Where is the base?!" He hissed, and she just glared at him. He lost it, and struck her with the back of his hand. Her head whipped to the side, and she bit back tears. Tavington growled and struggled against the post. Benjamin knew what he had to do. He nodded to one of the men, and they handed him a pistol._

_"Alright Colonel, last time." He cocked the gun. "Answer this question: 'What are your strategies for the next battle?'" As he asked, Benjamin put the gun to Caroline's forehead, and rested his finger lightly on the trigger. "I will give you 10 seconds to answer. . . 10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . .5. . .4-" _

_"Wait." Tavington interrupted. "I will tell you, but you have to let us go." _

_"And let you change it?" _

_"I cannot change the plans, the battle is tomorrow."_

_Benjamin weighed his options. "Alright. Now tell me every. . .single. . .detail."_

_Tavington began his explanation._


End file.
